


Life Without Her

by screamingbats



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, The Homestuck Epilogues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingbats/pseuds/screamingbats
Summary: Terezi comes back to Earth C after giving up on her desperate search for the girl she loves.
Relationships: Terezi Pyrope/Gcatavrosprite
Kudos: 3





	Life Without Her

Your name is Terezi Pyrope, and you are giving up. Well, that's needlessly melodramatic. You spent years searching for her, longing for an answer, a hint that she still exists, anything. Instead you found Egbert, had an interesting interaction, then he died from some bullshit space poison, and now you're back on the sickeningly sweet scented Earth C. Jesus, this place smells like a fucking candle aisle, you might get a headache from this.

You could go to reunite with all the pals you left behind on your dumbass isolating mission to chase after a girl who's long gone, but you instead decide to roam the world. You come across a grove of trees where you can hear the rustle of leaves and grass, and the chirps and chitters of various woodland creatures. You also hear a very loud ass sneeze, and the familiar groan that can only belong to one boy, er, catboy now, you guess.

TEREZI: T4VROS? >:?

GCATAVROSPRITE: tEREZI? wOAH, i UH,,, tHOUGHT YOU WERE LIKE, iN SPACE, lOOKING FOR,,, yOU KNOW,

TEREZI: Y34H TH4T… SUR3 W4S 4 TH1NG 1 W4S DO1NG 4T ON3 PO1NT. >:[

There was a moment of silence. At least you know Tavros never changed from his normal, painfully awkward self.

GCATAVROSPRITE: ,,, sO YOU, FOUND HER THEN?

TEREZI: … Y34H, D3F1N1T3LY.

GCATAVROSPRITE: i,,, i THINK THAT WAS SARCASM?

TEREZI: UGH, Y34H, YOU C4UGHT M3… SORRY, TH1NGS 4R3 K1ND4 JUST…

You don't know how to finish that. Why are you explaining this to Tavros? He's a pretty okay dude, but… you haven't talked to him in years.  
And, well, you aren't a dumbass. You know him and Vriska were kind of... Yeah. That shit's kinda rough, to say the very least.

GCATAVROSPRITE: i'M SORRY,

TEREZI: SORRY FOR WH4T? I M34N, SH3 W4S K1ND OF 4WFUL TO YOU 1N 3V3RY W4Y POSS1BL3. 

GCATAVROSPRITE: wELL, i MEAN, 

GCATAVROSPRITE: yEAH, i GUESS, 

GCATAVROSPRITE: bUT, uH, i kNOW YOU TWO ARE, eR, uH, wERE CLOSE?

TEREZI: 1 M34N

TEREZI: Y34H

TEREZI: BUT

TEREZI: COM3 ON, YOU DON'T H4V3 TO PULL SOM3 F4K3 SYMP4THY K1ND4 TH1NG FOR M3, 1'M F1N3.

GCATAVROSPRITE: uH, fIRST OFF, i'M, nOT FAKING,

GCATAVROSPRITE: aND SECOND OFF, i DON'T BELIEVE YOU,

TEREZI: DON'T B3L13V3 M3 4BOUT WH4T?

GCATAVROSPRITE: tHAT YOU'RE FINE??

TEREZI: … 4ND WH4T 4BOUT 1T, N1TR4M?

GCATAVROSPRITE: yOU DONT HAVE TO GET DEFENSIVE,,

You sighed, and sat down on the ground. The grass was… very soft. It wasn’t itchy and there were no bugs hiding in its strands. This planet is so perfect that it’s fucking disgusting.

TEREZI: … DO YOU H4T3 H3R? FOR… K1ND4 RU1N1NG YOUR L1FE?

GCATAVROSPRITE: wELL, i GUESS IT WOULD, mAKE SENSE IF i DID HATE HER?

TEREZI: SO, YOU DON'T?

GCATAVROSPRITE: nO, nOT REALLY,

GCATAVROSPRITE: tHOUGH i DON'T REALLY WANNA EVER, yKNOW, sEE HER AGAIN,

TEREZI: TH4T M4K3S S3NS3, 1 GU3SS.

GCATAVROSPRITE: eHEH, yEAH,,

TEREZI: … 1'M GONN4 B3 HON3ST, 1… DON'T KNOW WH4T TO DO W1TH MYS3LF.

GCATAVROSPRITE: nOW THAT SHE'S GONE?

TEREZI: … Y34H.

GCATAVROSPRITE: lOOK, i GET IT, BELIEVE IT OR NOT, i'VE BEEN IN YOUR PLACE, bEING IN HER SHADOW,,

TEREZI: SH3 N3V3R HURT M3 L1K3 SH3 HURT YOU, SH3 W4SN'T-

GCATAVROSPRITE: i KNOW IT'S DIFFERENT BETWEEN YOU TWO, i'M NOT STUPID,

GCATAVROSPRITE: bUT, yOU WERE GONE FOR YEARS LOOKING FOR HER, yOU'RE BLIND BECAUSE OF HER, yOU LOOK UP TO HER, aND,,, uH,

TEREZI: … 1 LOV3 H3R.

GCATAVROSPRITE: yEAH,

GCATAVROSPRITE: sHE WASN'T, lIKE, aBUSIVE TO YOU,

GCATAVROSPRITE: bUT SHE'S THE KINDA PERSON WHO-

TEREZI: D3M4NDS TO B3 1MPORT4NT 4ND H4V3 1NFLU3NC3 OV3R 3V3RYTH1NG?

GCATAVROSPRITE: yEAH, eXACTLY

GCATAVROSPRITE: aND, iT'S NOT THAT SHE'S BAD AT WHAT SHE DOES,

GCATAVROSPRITE: sHE GETS THINGS DONE, gETS RIGHT DOWN TO BUSINESS,

GCATAVROSPRITE: bUT, wHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU THOUGHT ABOUT YOURSELF?

GCATAVROSPRITE: hOW YOU FEEL, aND NOT HER, wHAT YOU WOULD DO WITHOUT HER,

TEREZI: …

GCATAVROSPRITE: ,,, wELL, wHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO WITHOUT HER?

TEREZI: 1.

TEREZI: 1 DON'T KNOW. 1 DON'T KNOW 4NYMOR3.

Burying your face in your hands, you started rubbing at your temples. Tavros papped you on the back. This seemed very pale, but… It's nice. Maybe you could do this more often.

TEREZI: 1'M GONN4 ST4RT OFF W1TH T4K1NG 4 B4TH, 34T1NG SOM3 FOOD, 4ND T4K1NG 4 FUCK1NG N4P.

GCATAVROSPRITE: tHAT'S DEFINITELY A START,

TEREZI: Y34H. 1T 1S. TH3N M4YB3 1 SHOULD T4LK TO 3V3RYON3.

GCATAVROSPRITE: yEAH, eVERYONE'S KINDA, uH, dEFINITELY DOING THINGS,

TEREZI: Y34H?

GCATAVROSPRITE: yEAH, i, wAS ACTUALLY ABOUT TO LEAVE,

GCATAVROSPRITE: bEFORE i SAW YOU,

TEREZI: L1K3 L34V1NG 34RTH C??

GCATAVROSPRITE: yEAH,

GCATAVROSPRITE: bUT,

GCATAVROSPRITE: i MIGHT STICK AROUND A BIT LONGER, mAKE SURE YOU DON'T GET INTO TROUBLE OR SOMETHING,,,

TEREZI: H3H3H3H3 >:]

TEREZI: GL4D YOU'LL ST1CK 4ROUND TO K33P M3 1N CH3CK, TH3N, T4VROS.

You stood up, stretching, and smiled at him.

TEREZI: 1'LL S33 YOU 4ROUND SOON, TH3N, Y34H?

GCATAVROSPRITE: yEAH, oF COURSE,

GCATAVROSPRITE: bYE, tEREZI,, }:)

With a sharp wave and a grin with even sharper teeth, you walked away. Guess he's got one thing right, it's time to start from scratch, isn't it?


End file.
